bleachonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Kurenai
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = September 25th, Year XXX (Spirit Age of 132) | gender = Male | height = 195 cm (6' 5") | weight = 77 KG (170 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = N/A | occupation = Member of the Gotei 13, Unseated | previous occupation = N/A | team = N/A | partner = N/A | previous partner = N/A | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Bastard brother Toshiyuki 'Kunoo' Kurenai (Alive) Unnamed Father (Status unknown) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) | education = Shin'o Academy | shikai = Inosentoshinā (Innocent Sinner) | bankai = Yurusa inosentoshinā (Forgiven innocent Sinner) }} is a Member of the Gotei 13. He finished the Shinigami Academy recently and is yet to turn into one of the 13 divisions. Monikers, Nicknames and their meaning He had several nicknames throughout his life (and death): * Seele (German, Literally meaning "Soul") ** He used to state how he liked the sound of it. He didn't know why. It just struck to him and while most people didn't even know the meaning, they just used his bloodline and the word's origin (German) against him. At some point, it turned to a friendly nickname instead of an aggressive or mobbing description. * Sinner ** Self-proclaimed sinner to mankind. He blames himself for not stopping dead to innocents. Appearance Human His dark-brown hair wasn't really striking. He did look foreign though - he lacked the typical Japanese facial features or proper Japanese education in behavior, physicals, society. He is large while not fat, had a lot of muscles but was leaking in speed. He often wore jeans, a shirt and some kind of lumberjack jacket over it. Shinigami He wears traditional shinigami robes without any special. He is seen to often wear a ring, though. He is still large, but not fat. He seems to work out a lot, as he had a lot of muscles. His whole composure made it clear, however, that he didn't seem fast. His facial features never changed. Later he shall wear black robes that seem to be connected by chains along the front. They are flowing, large and don't hold him in any way. His hair is done to a pony along his back, more black than red (picture). Personality He is a person led by regret. He quickly apologizing, feels to be a bother and hardly opens up to people. At the same time, he can be very direct and might state obvious things because it feels right to him. His personality helps him make neutral judgement and only care for his own agenda at times, apart from emotional chaos that tends to rise up around him. It's one of his weaknesses though. The trauma of losing his parent and living with a violent father might be one of the worst problems. Through all the hardships he went through, he is remotely sane. His state of mind doesn't change through his pre- and post-death. History Born as the son of a Japanese and a German, he is what people commonly refer to as "gaijin" in Karakura. He spent a couple of years in "Germany" before he moved to Karakura. Originally, his family wanted to find a proper life that Germany just didn't seem to offer them. Yet, his mother died briefly afterwards which left both of them devastated. His Father lost himself in despair and not only Alcohol became violent in the households of the now Kurenais. Different women moved in and moved out, trying to fill gapes up. Yet, none of these would ever be the same after the trauma these walls inherited. Without a proper family to grow with him and the base they dreamed for ravaged the land of the exotic Asian dream Edward's possibilities. In his confusion of what is right and wrong, he met men of commonly "improper" state. He rushed to the wrong conclusions, did the wrong deeds, achieved the wrong reputation, followed the wrong destination of his former dream. The dream was replaced by sin. Sin followed regret like a fellowship. Regret formed guilt. Guilt became guilty. It is as if his body adjusted to the hardships and the burdens he'd wear, as he always was one of the strongest and most outstanding person around. He didn't learn what was important in life. He wanted to stop things, but they'd never work out for him. Often enough was he found in the presence of a gang, known only to the neighborhood as "Avengers". One specific occasion, in which one of them robbed and stabbed a peasant, left him wondering where he was ultimately heading. He wasn't involved - stopped it even - yet, he is still blaming himself. Like an ever-lasting burden that pressed down on him, he could feel it. He'd be surprised though, what cruel jokes life (or: death) had yet in store for this poor fellow. Plot Powers and Abilities Traits, Powers, Abilities * Very Strong (High Mastery - Pre-state to Immense physical strength) * High Spiritual Pressure (Mid Mastery - Pre-state to Immense Spiritual Pressure) * Advanced in Hakuda (Low Mastery - Pre-state to Hakuda Master) Zanpakutō Shikai Shakkuru, Inosentoshinā: Shackle, Innocent Sinner (イノセントシナー): * The sword melts down and forms shackles on Edward, leaving him unable to use his hands properly. At the same time shackles form on his legs with the chain connecting both broken. His speed and power is greatly increased due the compressed Reiatsu and his ability to gather particles under his feet to form solid objects increases immensely (after he mastered it), up to the point of unconscious capabilities. ** No special abilities revealed yet. Bankai Yurusa inosentoshinā: Forgiven Innocent Sinner (赦さイノセントシナー): * Not revealed yet. ** No special abilities revealed yet. Trivia * His theme songs include, but are not limited to RED - Already over and Lacuna Coil - Heaven's A Lie. Quotes Coming soon. Battles & Events None as of yet.